


Jason the Red-Nosed Reindeer

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Bottom Jason Todd, Centaur Biology, Centaurs, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW Art, Reindeer, Reindeer-taur sex, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: They never let poor Jason join in any reindeer games 🙁. (Until now.)(It's Reindeer-centaur sex, that's it. That's it.)Batfam kinkmas exchange 2020 treat.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd art [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Jason the Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmonellagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/gifts).



> Hello dear mod, the prompt says "reindeer shapeshifter OC" but I hope you don't mind if it's Dick...? Lemme know if it's against the rules.


End file.
